With more than 4 million hectares of facilities in China, it is at the forefront of the world. With the rapid development of large-scale, modern and smart greenhouses, how to increase the crop output and quality of the greenhouse, improve the efficiency of resource utilization and make China transform from facility big power into facility great power will become the key issue for the development of our facilities at present. The regulation and control of facility environment in China started relatively late. The traditional control method relies on artificial experience or control of the set value of environmental factor. Due to lack of the information feedback element of crop growth and failure to control according to the actual needs of crops, the output and quality potential of crops have not been tapped fully. At present, the testing equipment for greenhouse environment is mostly distributed layout. Owing to lack of the advanced and applicable platform for facility growth and environmental monitoring, the detection of crop growth information in the facility is still in the research stage of the laboratory. In the present invention, a smart mobile detection platform is used for automatic cruise monitoring of crop growth and environmental information. Because of its mobility, the repetitive inputs of greenhouse detection equipment can be greatly reduced by automatic cruise detection in the multi-greenhouse sharing way, thereby reducing costs, and improving the utilization efficiency of equipment. At the same time, owing to the application of the timing automatic cruise monitoring in the smart mobile detection platform, personnel investments are reduced greatly, thereby effectively avoiding the operational errors of personnel and improving the detection accuracy and work efficiency of greenhouse environment and crop growth information.
The current smart mobile platforms for the facilities mainly include tracked, wheeled and combined type mobile platforms. The invention patent application with application No. 201310192634.7 discloses a mobile platform for a tracked robot. A control module controls a driving wheel train and a driven wheel train to drive the running of a vehicle body in accordance with the data signal of a monitoring module. The tracked robot cannot filter the bump of rugged roads, due to its rigid connections of the track, wheel trains and vehicle body, resulting in damage to detection equipment mounted on the mobile platform and influence on the stability of detection.
The invention patent application with application No. 201420313952.4 discloses a robot platform with a suspension, which comprises a chassis main body, a wheel train structure and other components, wherein the wheel train structure has an independent suspension structure consisting of a suspension swing arm, a shock absorber, a final-stage reducer, a motor and wheels; the suspension structure enables the robot to adapt to a certain rugged surface, making it travel more smoothly at high speed, thereby reducing the vibration caused by the rugged surface of the robot main body during the movement and avoiding chassis overturning or damage to the carried devices caused by bump. The mobile platform with the suspension is in the three-wheel design. For detection equipment carried on the mobile platform for horizontal movement and vertical lifting, in the horizontal movement and vertical lifting processes, and especially the process that the large swing arm drives a sensor module to extend above the crops for overlooking spectra and images and detecting canopy temperature, the center of gravity of the mobile platform is changed substantially, resulting in deviation of the center of gravity from the platform. As the equipment is not specifically designed for these conditions, it will be prone to dumping, and it is difficult to meet the need that the crop growth and environmental monitoring of facilities should be carried with the mechanism with large-range horizontal and vertical lifting.
The invention patent application with application No. 201310408112.6 discloses a multi-terrain smart mobile platform for detection, comprising an autonomous forward four-wheel trolley system and a four-axle wing rotor flight system, wherein both are connected by a locking system and are in communication with a PC terminal through a ZigBee wireless transmission network. The autonomous forward four-wheel trolley system, using Arduino, controls a vehicle-mounted multi-parameter sensor module, a driving module and the like; and the four-axle wing rotor flight system, using Arduino, controls an onboard multi-parameter sensor module, a high-speed driving module and the like. In the event of impenetrable obstacles, the locking system can be automatically unlocked, thereby triggering the operation of the four-axle wing rotor flight system. Whether there is a four-wheel mode or an airplane mode for the multi-terrain combined type smart mobile platform, the overall stability of the mobile platform is poorer than that of the mobile platform with the independent suspension. When starting the airplane mode, the quality of detection equipment carried on the mobile platform shall be distributed evenly, and there is a limit to the weight of the carried detection equipment. Compared with the single-mode mobile platform, the multi-terrain combined type smart mobile platform has a complicated structure and high price.
In summary, the device and method of the existing smart mobile platform cannot be applied to monitoring the crop growth information of facilities due to different detection objects and task objectives, and cannot meet that the detection equipment carried on the growth monitoring system for facilities need to overcome the overturning risk of the mobile platform due to substantial change in the center of gravity of the mobile platform resulting from the lifting and horizontal movement of the swing arm and the requirement of crop growth information detection equipment on the cruise accuracy and stability of the platform under the greenhouse condition and environment.